Pony May Cry
by I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony
Summary: well this story is a crossover version to my fanfic of The My Little Pony: the seventh element of harmony It has the same Oc in the my little Pony world but every thing in the story happens again but with a few differences. also Their is still my ocXFluttershy Dante later and their are other secrets in it but their shown down the road.
1. The Wish

MY little Pony

I don't own MY Little Pony all credit goes to the creator and also all renascences and line using outside of My little pony is going to their correct owners and Netflix is not mine ether.

The fateful wish

Place: Cleveland Ohio

Time: 9:00pm

I was in my room watching MLP: FiM on Netflix when my brother busted in to my room.

After my brother saw what I was watching he said angrily. "Hey you big sissy you watching My Little Crap again?" It wasn't really a question since he knew I already was since he could see it from where he was standing.

Then I said "Bro get out of my room now."

Then my brother said with a smirk. "Ok I will but you're going to want me to stay because I you're your stuffed thing." Then I looked and saw that he had my stuffed Fluttershy with a cleaver to its head.

"No please don't do it!" I said desperation obvious in my voice.

"Make me" my brother said.  
I went after my brother and tried to stop him but he shoved me down and chopped the stuffed Fluttershy's head off.

With that done my brother left but stopped in my doorway and didn't even bother to turn around while saying this. "Ether man up or grow some girl parts."

I sat down with both half's of my Stuffed Fluttershy and looked up at the stars and then pointing at one randomly I said "I wish could go to Equestria."

Then with a long yawn I went to sleep.

When I woke up and then looked around and saw the world around me looked oddly familiar, then it hit me I was in Equestria! I looked at myself to see if I was what I hoped i was and I saw that I was a Pegasus( my pic for this story is what I look like minus the cutie mark)then I realized if really should try and find out where I was. As I looked around I noticed I had no idea where I was.

Then I noticed that it was dark and I thought man I am really lost if I spent all day looking for some sign of life other then little animals. So I thought I might as well go to sleep. But before I did I heard a loud growl and I turned came face to face with a Manticore.  
"I'm so dead…and I only got here…."  
then I got the bright idea of oh running for running away.

I started to run and glanced behind me and got in extra burst of speed from my fear of getting eaten.

I kept running until I got to a dead end and said "Oh boy this is the end, I get to get killed by a Manticore in the middle of no were."

Then I thought with a grin if I'm going to die I'll die fighting. I tried to punch the Manticore and when I did hit the Manticore it fell over laughing do to the weakness of my hit and I thought well I asked for miracle and I got one. So I ran away as fast as I can and I got out of the woods in a few minutes. After a quick glance around I passed out from exhaustion.  
(Fluttershy's point of view)

(The next morning)

I woke up and went down stairs to feed the animals, but when i got down stairs and saw out the window that there was somepony on the ground outside of the Everfree Forest and he looks like he's asleep. Then I thought well as long as I'm going out there I might as well see is that pony's alright.

I went outside and dragged the bag of animal feed behind me, but I stopped to get a better look at the pony. He wasn't awake yet but I think if I poked him he would wake up…I hope he doesn't mind.  
I poked him and said "Hello you ok?"

The pony started to stir so I took a couple steps back…just in case.  
Then the pony got up and said "Ow mental note don't do that again."  
Then the pony looked around and saw me and he said "Hi I'm Jeffery"

I replied very quietly "I'm Fluttershy."

Then Jeffery said "Nice to meet you Fluttershy"

I wondered why he was sleeping out here so I asked, "What happened?"

"well I don't remember much but I do remember that I was running from a Manticore then i escaped it and then i exited the woods and that is it." Jeffery answered.

"Oh my, are you ok?" I asked with a worried frown. I knew that Manticore's were very dangerous.

"Yes I'm fine." Jeffery said with a reassuring smile.

"Well that is good." I said with a smile.

Then I saw that the animals were waiting to be fed and I said "Um well I got to go feed the animals I can help you get to town if you can wait until I'm done Jeffery"

"Um I can help you if you want Fluttershy." Jeffery offered.

Well I can use the help but I don't know Jeffery very well, but this could help me get to know him. I thought to myself. But I can feed them on my own.

"No thanks. I can feed them."

Then Jeffery frowned slightly but said "Ok I can wait."

I went and opened the feed bag and then poured out the food from the bag in a single spot then said to Jeffery "Ok now we can go"

"Ok" Jeffery answered.

Then Me and Jeffery went to Sugarcube Corner and then I saw my friends Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

Then Pinkie Pie said with her usual wide smile "Hi Fluttershy who's your friend? Wait is he new? Because I've never seen him before which means he's new, which means I get to throw him a welcome to ponyville party."

Then Pinkie Pie zoomed off to make the preparations for the party.

"Wow…she was pretty calm." Jeffery said.

Then everypony in the room, including me, looked at Jeffery like he was crazy.

Jeffery must not have understood why everyone was looking at him like he was crazy because he gave me a confused look and said "What?"  
Twilight said "You think Pinkie Pie is calm? What is wrong with you? Umm what is your name?".

Jeffery answered with "My name is Jeffery."

(ok after introductions are done)

(Jeffery's point of view)  
"Nice to meet you all." I said.

Well at least I think I'm making friends.

Then Pinkie Pie came back and said while bouncing "Ok party is ready let's go. Come on."

I said "Ok where is it?"

Then Pinkie Pie said with her usual smile "Over their" pointing at a set of picnic tables were everything was set up.

Me and the rest of my Friends went to the tables and I started to eat some of the cupcakes. But didn't really talk much.

Applejack came over and asked me "Where you from Jeffery?"

I can't tell them where im really from because they wont believe me if I tell them im from another world. The again they wouldn't believe me if I told them I was a human. I thought to myself and decided to lie about where I was from. Thinking quickly I made up a place and said "I'm from a little town called New Sheoth"

Applejack asked Twilight "Hey Twilight have you heard of New Sheoth because I Haven't."

Twilight answered "No I haven't but I could be one of those small towns that is not on the map."

Whew…good thing they believed it.

Pinkie Pie then started to go into a sugar rush and started to bounce a lot. Well a lot more then she usually does.

(A few hours of partying it became dark.)

I said "Wow look it's dark already. I really had fun at the party. I say we all go to sleep"

Everyone nodded and everyone left but me and Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy said "Hey um Jeffery… I know you don't have a place to go so…uh so if you could stay with me… if you want… but only until you find a place to stay."

Well I do like her…she does seem trustful…and a free place to stay…why not. "Ok"

Then Fluttershy said "follow me" and led me back to her house. When we got back to Fluttershy's place she said "follow me to the guest bedroom"  
When we got there I said "thank you" and then I went to bed and quickly fell asleep.


	2. helping hand

Chapter 2 My little pony is owned by who every owns it

Oh and really Die hard a Fluttershy fans if the stuff she dose to help with the animals i wrong the I sorry I making this up as I go for the help that is needed to be done)

(the next day 9:30 am)

fluttershy Ponit Of View

I awoke and yawned I went downstairs to go feed the animals and let Jeffery sleep because he did have a long day yesterday. but when I got downstairs I saw Jeffery already up. I also noticed that the animal feed was laid out and the animals were eating it.

Jeffery then looked at me and said "good morning Fluttershy"

I was open jawed and at a lose for words. then i finally said "Di did you do that" as i pointed out to were the animals were eating the feed.

Jeffery nodded and said "I Just wanted to help you and also return the favor for meting me stay here with you."

I said quietly "Uh thanks their is more to do. So do you uh want to help me out some more?"

Jeffery said Happily "Yes I would love to help some more Fluttershy"

I said "ok follow me we have to first help the birds with their singing, we are going to get more feed because were running low on it and that is it for stuff to do."

I went out side and Jeffery followed and when we got to were the birds were they saw Jeffery and they fled the tree.

Jeffery said sadly "Hey Fluttershy I think it would be better if you help the bird with their singing lesson and I go get the feed." Jeffery the started to walk away.

Then I realized that he didn't know were the feed store is and he probity didn't have any money. Then I said Just loud enough for Jeffery to hear "Jeffery wait"

Jeffery Then started to come back and when he did he said "Yes?"

I then said "don't leave you appearance just startled the birds see their coming back" I pointed to the tree and the bird are Their was a blue jay and a robin

Jeffery said "Ok I'll stay and besides I didn't know were the feed shop was."

(one hour later 10:30 am)

Me and Jeffery are walking to the feed shop and Jeffery was humming a song I didn't recognize. I asked Hey Jeffery What are you humming?

Jeffery said a "song called _swing on a star _it is really is catchy."

I said "ok and look their is the feed shop" then me and Jeffery entered the feed shop

The feed shop owner said "Hi Fluttershy nice to see again oh i see you brought a friend with you this time is he your boyfriend?"

Then I said blushing very embarrassed "No he is just a friend that is helping me.'

the feed shop owner said "ok well here is the usual feed you get that will be 40 bits."

I payed the 40 bits and said "thanks you"

when i was about to get it Jeffery grabbed it and said "I got it"

Then i said "ok if your sure Jeffery"

(after they get back to Fluttershy's place 11:15 Am)

I said "Thanks for the help Jeffery I'm going out you can stay here or go out yourself but be careful."

Jeffery said "ok have fun while your out."

I then left Jeffery to his own work.

I went to Ponyville spa to hang with Rarity

* * *

Back with Jeffery

Jeffery point of view

I made myself a dandylion sandwich then i eat it.

then I went out to try and fly.

on my first try i go about flying i tried and I fell on my face but I didn't give up after 50 to 55 fails i finally got the hang of flying.

I sat down in a chair in the living room and i took a nap

I was awoke to me falling out of the chair.

Then I saw Fluttershy standing over me and she softly said "wake up sleepy head."

I got up and said "Hi Fluttershy"

Fluttershy nervously said "um uh you want to go walk out in the woods with me?"

I said "sure lets go."

when we were a good distance away from Fluttershy's house her said "Um Jeffery can you ask you something and you answer it honestly"

I said "yes I can"

Fluttershy said "ok well answer me this were did you come from"

I thought for a moment whether to tell Fluttershy the truth. Then I said Ok I lied about were i came from before But I'm sure you know that because your asking me again well I'm from earth and I'm not a pony at all I was a human. and before you ask I don't know how I got here but all I know is that i'm here.

Then Fluttershy then after me told her the truth she hugged me and said "Thank you for telling me the truth"

Then I hugged her back and said Um Fluttershy do you want to go out to dinner sometime?

Fluttershy said "Sure how about tomorrow at the sugercube corner at 6:00pm sound ok"

Sounds good to me I said

Fluttershy said lets go back to my house

when we got to Fluttershy's house we both entered and then I went to bed and fell asleep


	3. Pony Napping

you know the drill I don't own my little pony

the Next day 7:00 am

(Jeffery's point of view)

I went out side to stretch. when I got downstairs I saw Fluttershy already up and and she said "oh good morning Jeffery"

Then I said "well good morning to you to Fluttershy as well"

Fluttershy and me looked out side and saw the Derpy come and when the Mail pony came to the door the mail pony put the mail on the door step and left. Fluttershy went to get the letter and then she bought it in and she said "Hey Jeffery The letter is for you"

Then I went to Fluttershy and said "what it is?"

Fluttershy then said "here look for yourself"

I grabbed the letter it said

_To Jeffery_ _Living at Fluttershy's house_

_ Dear Jeffery this is Princess Celestia and you are being summoned to my palace in Canterlot by noon today it is important that your not late._

_from_

_Princess Celestia_

Then I said "Fluttershy I have to go to Canterlot and I was wondering if you could come with me their."

Fluttershy said "Yes I'll come with you and also this still doesn't got out of our date tonight."

I said "Lets feed the animals first before we go."

Fluttershy said "ok"

Then I got out the feed and poured out the bag for the animals to feed on

The me and Fluttershy left to Canterlot

(skip the trip now at the palace) 11:50am

When we arrived at the gates the guards stopped us and The Guard on the left said "halt only those with an appointment can enter the grounds"

I said I have an appointment with Princess Celestia.

The same guard said "Oh really what is your name?"

Then I said "My name is Jeffery"

The Guard said "Oh sorry Celestia said you would be coming were just used to low life trying to get in. Follow me"

Then I followed and when Fluttershy tired to follow the other guard said "sorry Princess Celestia said when jeffery got here if he was with anyone then they would have to wait out side."

Fluttershy said sadly "ok" then Fluttershy left t go back to her house and wait for Jeffery to come back

(with Jeffery)

The guard lead Me into a room were Princess Celestia was and

she said thank you guards you may leave now

Princess Celestia said after the guard left "hello Jeffery"

"Hi Princess" I said

Princess Celestia said "well I asked you here to tell you. That you have an element of harmony the element of madness and not the bad kind the fun kind."

Then I said "well ok I understand but why am I the one who is chosen to wield said element?"

Princess Celestia said because of one of your ancestors was the last wielder of the element of madness."

Then I said "but that makes no since none of my family were ever here."

Princess Celestia said well that is were your wrong one was and do you remember the name David Stevenson"

I said "yes he was crazy and still in the nut house"

Then Princess Celestia said "ya well the element left him and came to you but it won't show it's self unless in time of direr need.

Then right then a guard burst in and said "Princess Celestia we have a problem Fluttershy has been pony napped. and here is the note sent to be given to you right here"

_ To Princess Celestia_

_ if you'er reading this then the guard that was given the note has done what I asked. By giving it to you and yes I did ponynap Fluttershy you can get her back when this demand is made. Turn over the wielder of the seventh element. You have 2 days I will be at the bridge leading to the underworld midnight on the next two days also come alone with only The seventh elemental wielder. If you don't the Kindness dies._

Princess Celestia said after reading the the note "well it seams that to keep Fluttershy alive and back with us. You are the payment Jeffery."

Then I said "well if he wants me then he is getting more then he asked for lets go I'll meet you at the bridge to the underworld"

Princess Celestia said are you sure you want to do this?

Then I said "Yes I'll do anything to save Fluttershy"

Princess Celestia said "Why would you risk you life for Fluttershy?"

Then I said "Because I love her" then I left for Fluttershy's house and went to sleep until midnight


	4. Psych got ya

Ok well sorry about not waiting for a good time for this next chapter I had a great idea)

Chapter 4 Psych

In a tree House near the Bridge to the Underworld) 11:30 Pm

(Fluttershy point of view)

I said "good going girls we really pulled one over Jeffery and Twilight that was great of asking Princess Celestia to be in on this prank."

Spike who was their said "well I it is great that you girls are having fun." Then Spike Burped a note for Princess Celestia.

Spike then said well we just got a note from Princess Celestia.

Twilight said "really What dose it say?"

Spike said

"Dear Twilight and friends

I have some news Jeffery has fallen for the prank so he will be their soon. You all know i disprove of violence but to keep the prank looking really your going to have to make it look as if Fluttershy has been beat up. I recommend magic to make a fake look a like twilight.

from

Princess Celestia"

I said "Well I can't wait for Jeffery to get here so we can scare him."

Twilight said "Fluttershy I have never seen this side of you."

I said "well ya I think haggling out with Jeffery has caused his personality to rub off a bit on me."

Then Pinkie Pie said "well lets get ready It's 11:45 Pm"

Twilight said "ok Girls lets get ready to finish this prank."

every one got read to finish the prank

Twilight said to me while getting me ready for the prank "Hey Fluttershy who do you feel about Jeffery"

I said "well I really like him and I know he trusts me. But Twilight I don't know If he like me back."

Twilight said "well you could tell him how you fell after the prank"

I said "Ok"

(midnight a The Bridge to the Under world)

When I saw Jeffery from were I was hiding my I felt Joy ran threw my body.

Then Jeffery said something I thought he wouldn't say then He said "Let go the mare I love And I'll go with you"

Twilight said using magic to change her voice to sound different. Sorry your late she is dead now

Jeffery said What we had a deal I came and Fluttershy lived and left.

Twilight said "well sorry Now you must die too"

Jeffery said "Not if I kill you first" Then Jeffery Jumped at Twilight then I jumped and moved him out of the way of Twilight

I said Jeffery it was a prank. Princess Celestia, me, and the rest of our friends were in on it."

Jeffery stopped and said "really?"

I sad "yes and also did I hear you right when you said you love me"

Jeffery said "yes it is true and you did hear me right'

then Jeffery hugged me then I hugged him back.

All our friends said Awww

Then we both went back to my place and all the rest of the pony's went to their respective homes

* * *

(the next day)

Jeffery's point of view

I awoke after what happen yesterday I wasn't in the mood for any more scares. when I got down stair I saw Fluttershy making pancakes and I said Morning Fluttershy.

Fluttershy turned to me and said "Morning Jeffery here I made you pancakes."

I said "thank you Fluttershy" Then I went to the table and stared to eat the pancakes and Fluttershy went out side.

after I finished the pancakes i then yawned and then went out side to walk in the woods.

as I walked around I thought_ {_what is so special about madness}.(theses{} mean thoughts to ones self for this story) Then it hit me madness is the element that holds the rest in balance from being the equivalent to grenades by taking the chaotic energy from the elements and putting it into its own element.

I went back to Fluttershy's place and went to the bed and went to sleep.


	5. Here is Dante

(OK here is the chapter were Dante from after Devil may Cry 3 but before the next game in chronological order for devil may cry) also capcon owns Devil May Cry And Hasbro owns My Little Pony) also any thing that is not right at the Devil may cry area is because I'm under the thought of the time in MLP world is slower then in reality of Devil may cry also Princess Celestia is only knowing Danes father for Fan fic reasons)

The attack

(Fluttershy ponit of view)  
(Next morning)

I awoke felling happy That Jeffery Actually said he loved me.

I Stealthy went downstairs hoping to make Jeffery breakfast. when I got downstairs I didn't see Jeffery but I did see Angel looking at me happily.

I said "Hi Angel you hungry

Angel gave me the look of "yes duh"

I said in a friendly tone "come I'll cucumber sandwich"

Me and Angel entered the kitchen and I got out the Cucumbers and cut enough for the sandwich which I put on Rye bread.

When I finished the sandwich I gave it to Angel.

Angel gladly accepted the sandwich and eat it all then left the house to go and play.

I then started the to make Jeffery some breakfast witch consisted of a cup of apple and juice 2 blue berry pancakes.

When I finished I saw Jeffery coming downstairs. I looked at Jeffery and said "Hi Jeffery made you breakfast."

Jeffery said "Thanks sweaty" Then he went up to me and kissed me on the cheek I blushed feeling really embarrassed.

Jeffery then when to the food and said "Fluttershy I can eat this."

I felt really hurt I asked in a hurt tone "Why not?"

Jeffery said "Because it wouldn't fell right unless you to had something to eat too."

I let out a sigh of relief I then went to make some food of my self.

But what we didn't know is that the Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling army had broken threw the barrier that held them back and were heading strait for Ponyville. which from their place is 20 minutes away give or take 5 minutes

(20 minutes later)

(Jeffery Point of View)

Me and Fluttershy both finished our food.

When we heard the yell of Pinkie Pie saying"Fluttershy Jeffery it is that attack of the Swiss cheese pony's!"(lol)

I said In disbelief "What?"

Pinkie Pie said "Were being attack by pony's that have Swiss cheese legs."

Fluttershy said "Oh no it's Queen Chrysalis and he changeling army lets go Jeffery." And I got dragged all the way to ponyville. were we saw Queen Chrysalis their and she saw me, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Queen Chrysalis said "Well well well You three are the only ones here who I haven't beat to Kingdom come. Also I don't recognize you" pointing to me.

"well I'm your worst nightmare Cheese"I said laughing crazily(that was madness talking that will come into play later) Then I continued by saying "you know I have seen some ugly stuff but you are by far the ugliest thing I have seen ok maybe not my brother ugly but your still pretty ugly."

Then Queen Chrysalis said "ok you arrogant prick your going to die now attack Changeling army on the that are three left"

The Changeling were charging at us and they 400 of them get on top of us.

Then 5 seconds later

Boom

happened and their was a small crater with a lack of Changeling then around me, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

Then I said Furiously "Ok now I'm mad I was going to let you off easy but now I'm going to flayed alive and jump rope entrails."

Queen Chrysalis said I think I shall fight you but lets put something at stake.

I said "I'm listening"

Queen Chrysalis said "if I win then I rule Ponyville and take all the pony's that are in love and use them to feed my army."

I said Fine If I win Then you leave and never come back to any were with pony's deal"

Queen Chrysalis said "Deal"

Then a space formed and it was a battle arena and all but Me and Queen Chrysalis were In the stands.

I said "Let the fight being"

(start of the battle)

Then when I said that their was a small army of Changeling that were their too

Then I said "Oh good more bad guys to fight this is going to be fun"

I charged at them when one Changeling came at me I punched it the Changeling imploded

Queen Chrysalis said oh no. "Their is only one thing that can do that to a Changeling. The Final element Madness"

I said "yes I am the Element of Madness. Now Eat cheese" Then cheese meteors were falling from the sky and hitting the Changelings. They were trying to doge but the were covered in gooey cheese.

The Queen Chrysalis then ran to me and slammed me into a wall of the battle arena.

I got up unharmed(He is using built up chaotic energy to nullify damage FYI)

Queen Chrysalis Jaw dropped and hit the ground and a piece of Limburger cheese fell into her mouth and she spat it back out.

Then I said" That isn't all I can do" Then I spreed my wing out and I went up Into the sky and dived down and did a Sonic Rainboom but I was looking like more of red black mess that crashed into the ground and a Huge Blast happened and it took out all the Changelings in the arena. I got up unharmed(that is it he is out of Chaotic energy).

Queen Chrysalis was shocked that I took out of of her army that she was going to fight with.

Then I charged at her with all my strength and I Pined her down. Then I said "I win"

Queen Chrysalis said "I give up"

Then The arena dropped and Then Queen Chrysalis and her army left. But unknowingly they took one of the Mane 6 during the battle and replaced her with a Changeling.

I said Ya don't come back.

Everyone was cheering that I own the fight. Then I passed out from exhaustion.

(later 2 1/2 days to be exact)

When I came I saw that I was in a Hospital bed and I also saw that all the main six.

I said "Hi"

Pinkie Pie said Super clam "hi"

Fluttershy said "Hello again Jeffery glade you came to"

Then I said "how long was I out?"

Then Twilight said "You were out 2 1/2 days and we just came to see how you were. I sent Princesses Celestia a letter to that you defeated Queen Chrysalis and her army so we wanted to thank you face to face for doing that."

Then I said " Well could be worse."

I then started to get up.

Then Nurser redheart came into the room after I was up and said "look whose up and moving. Well I can't hold you here any more you completely fine. You were just exhausted from the battle."

Then I said ok and left out side.

Fluttershy went up and said Hi Jeffery

Then I said "Hi Fluttershy you want to go back to your place?"

Fluttershy said "sure"

Then we started back to Fluttershy's house and I was Humming Swing On A Star.

Fluttershy asked what are you humming?

Then said "I'm Humming Swing on a Star. I told you last time"

Fluttershy said "I forgot please forgive me"

Then I said It's "ok" But I was thinking{weird Fluttershy dosen't seem the type to forget}

(Fluttershy's place)

When we got their Fluttershy yawned and went to bed then I shrugged not thinking about. Then I went to the kitchen and made my self a cucumber sandwich and then when I finished making it a eat it. then went to bed

(with Princess Celestia)

(At were she lives)

Princess Celestia point of view

I am wondering how did Queen Chrysalis brake threw the magic barrier. I went over every single way that is possibly that Queen Chrysalis could have gotten the power to do that. then I started to pace around my room then I said to no one in particular "their is no way that the Queen Chrysalis was able to break threw the wall that kept her kind out of our turf unless their is demonic forces at work. Then that would mean I have to call in an old ally's son. But to be safe I had better cheek the magic barrier that is should have kept Queen Chrysalis and her army out." Then Iteleported to were the Queen Chrysalis got in._  
_

(At said location)

I got to were Queen Chrysalis got in and saw that their was a aura of Demonic energy. I then thought it looks as if they had help from the demons of the demon realm looks like I'm calling in Dante Son of Sparda of help due to his father being dead and all.

heres one part.

I teleported back to my room and then tried to contact Dante with the easiest spell I knew. (ok I know I'm lazy)

(Devil May Cry)

(Dante Point of view)

I was at my shop 'Devil May Cry' and I was sitting and eating pizza when the phone started to ring. I answered it and said "Devil May Cry, how may help you?"

On the other end of the line was Princess Celestia and she said "Is this Dante son of Sparda?"

I answered "Yes Who is this?"

Princess Celestia said "This is an ally of your Father when he was fighting Mondus I have a favor to ask."

I said "Ok I'll listen and ally of my old man could be an ally of mine or enemy."

Princess Celestia said in a frantic tone "Ok Dante were having a problem that you might be able to help with, it has to do with that the Demon world is getting into Equestria and is trying to take it all over to then go to your world. Ok maybe the getting to your world to take it over too is just a thought but please Dante we need your help."

I said "Ok I'll help. Give me 5 minutes to get ready."

Princess Celestia said "Ok I'll contact you in 5"

The I hung up the phone and put on my red trench coat then I grabbed my sword Rebellion, Ifrit, Cerberus, and my pistols Ebony & Ivory. Which took all of 4 minutes. So all I have left to do is wait for one Minute

(10 minute later)

the phone rings I pick it up and say "hello"

Princess Celestia said "Hello Dante, are you ready?"

I said "As ready as I'll ever be."

Princess Celestia said "Ok"

Then I felt myself get pulled and then thrown into hay stack, the pain was bad I blacked out.


End file.
